my_big_big_friendfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sneakers/Transcript
Written here is the full transcript for the episode "The Sneakers". Lili: (clears throat)Ladies and gentlemen welcome to lili's dance school.Thank you thank you.And now for the very first dance show ever is(drumroll)nessa. Nessa: their so many people what if I forget the steps. Lili: don't worry nessa.I'll dance over here so you can watch me okay?(she turns on the radio)nessa like this.1 2 bend and hop,1 2 twinkle toes and jump and pose. Nessa: hop bend twinkle(knocks the coat hanger)oopsie. Lili: and twirly step.twirly step nessa. Nessa: oh right.twirly step.twirly(falls)whoa(whoas) Lili: very good Nessa.you need to practice lots more but that wasn't bad for your first time(knocks the vase next to her but she caught it)hmm(looks at her mother)(gasps)(looks at her father)(giggles). Nessa: flowers for me. Lili: now you have curtise. Nessa: okay(she does so). Lili: bravo.bravo. Nessa: (wobbles)(bobbles)(she falls)whoa. Lili: oh no. Nessa: I got it Lili. Lili and Nessa goes around but bumps into each other Lili: Nessa.my sticker. Nessa: oh was I not suppose to touch. Lili: no it's okay your aloud this one is as big as your spot. Nessa: ow very pretty. Lili: I got an idea!(she puts the hot dog sticker on the little broken piece and place it back together)there see now you can't tell it's broken. Nessa: uh right very pretty. Lili: okay we gotta go Nessa: go go where? Category:Article stubs(Lili opens a door.) Lili: to the museum of things you're not supposed to touch.We've gotta be really soft and quiet.(Lili begins sneaking around.)So follow me okay? Nessa: Soft and quiet.No problem Lili.1 2 and hop.(Jumps through the door.)Twirly step! (She falls.)oof. Lili: nessa. Nessa: yes. Lili: we need to be soft and quiet remember. Nessa: oh right. Lili: sshh. Nessa: oh right how come? Lili: cause we're sneakers and we gotta sneak this vase back before anyone sees us. Nessa: sneakers. Lili: yeah like when we tiptoe into mommy's room and smell her fancy perfume. Nessa: oh like when we sneak the vase into your room. Lili: well kind of but we're gonna the different kind of sneakers:the good kind.cause we're putting the vase back. Nessa: good sneakers I can do that I'll be the sneakiest sneaker ever.watch(doing her sneaking moves)sh. Lili: (giggles)just watch me okay I'm the sneaker teacher. Nessa: whoa your mom's fancy shiny shoes ooh let's let's play me first. Lili: Nessa no we're not suppose to(Nessa steps on a toy squeaks)touch. Nessa: what is it what is it? Lili: it's a sneaker alarm.see I told you we weren't suppose to touch.that's bad sneaking. Nessa: an alarm.what do I do.what do i do. Lili: sshh.just lift your foot very slowly and sneaky okay. Nessa: slowly and sneaky.slowly and sneaky. Squeaks Lili and Nessa: (Yelp). Lili: run! Lili and Nessa: (screaming)(huffing and puffing). Lili: phew. Nessa: that was close. Lili: Nessa no more ideas about bad sneaking rem ember. Nessa: okay Lili just sometimes it's hard. Lili: I know just try not to look at stuff. Nessa: I can do that. Lili: sshh. Nessa: (bumps into something)(gasps)your mom's shiny tea set!it will be nice for our tea party. Lili: no nessa(she catches the tea set)let's go put the vase back oay no more touching. Nessa: sorry Lili i won't touch anything else I promise. Lili: (gasps)dad's boat.no. (Nessa bumps into it but she puts it back) Lili: nice save Nessa.but you have to constattract on not touching stuff that's bad sneaking. Nessa: right Lili and we're good sneakers. Lili: right so let's put mommy's vase back. (she looks at the jar of cookies and biscuits) Nessa: sneaking a cookie will be bad sneaking. Lili: uh huh(tummy gurgles). Lili and Nessa: (yelp). Museum guard: (whistles). Nessa: is that a sneaker too. Lili: no that's a museum guard their good. Nessa: oh let's give the vase to him. Lili: no(covers her mouth). Museum guard: hmp. Lili: run Nessa. (nessa let's go of the vase and it flies but Lili catches it) Lili: whoa. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Lili transcripts Category:Nessa transcripts